


Praise Pascal

by MayorHaggar



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Cheria and Asbel are struggling to rebuild their childhood friendship, Pascal suggests an unconventional solution.





	Praise Pascal

“Thanks for your help earlier,” Asbel said, smiling at her. “Don’t know what I would’ve done without you there to heal me.”

“You’re welcome,” Cheria said, returning his smile with a half-hearted one of her own. Neither of them could think of anything to say after that, and they settled into an uncomfortable silence. That was nothing new for them. While they’d been almost inseparable as children, the seven years they’d spent apart had taken its toll on their formerly strong friendship. Awkward, stilted conversations where neither knew what to say were the norm for them these days.

Cheria was trying to leave the past in the past and accept Asbel for the person he was today, but that was proving to be easier said than done. He’d meant so much to her, and when she’d begged him to stay and promised to do everything she could to fill the void left by Sophie and Hubert, he’d lashed out at her. He’d given her hope when he told her he was going to stay in Lhant after all, but it had just been a lie to stop her tears. He’d left the very next day without saying goodbye.

Then he’d walked back into her life seven years later, and she didn’t know how to handle it. He’d been overjoyed to see her again, but she hadn’t been able to share in his happiness. Seeing him had reopened those old wounds, making her think of how much it had hurt to discover that he’d left. The time they’d spent on this journey of theirs had helped to reduce the pain to a degree. She’d softened towards her old friend and was making an honest effort to try and rebuild what they’d lost, but it wasn’t going as well as either of them would like.

“You’ve gotten really good with your sword,” she said. “All your training is paying off.” It was such a bland and impersonal thing to say, but anything had to be better than just sitting there mutely with her hands in her lap, right?

“Thanks!” he said, smiling earnestly. He was proud of how far he’d come under Malik’s instruction, and she couldn’t blame him. Sadly, he couldn’t seem to think of anything to say to keep the conversation going. Cheria had already made her attempt, and it had gotten them talking for all of about ten seconds. Awkward silence it was, then.

“Ugh! Watching you two is _painful_!”

Cheria jumped in her chair, startled at the interruption. She looked over her shoulder at Pascal, who was standing in the doorway with her arms folded behind her head.

“Pascal!” she stuttered. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to watch the most excruciating conversation of all time!” she said, shaking her head. “Aren’t you two supposed to be old friends?”

“We are!” Asbel said. Pascal blew a raspberry at him, showing what she thought of that objection.

“Then why can’t you keep a conversation going for more than thirty seconds?” she asked, looking back and forth between both of them. Asbel had no answer for that.

“It’s…complicated,” Cheria answered eventually, eyes fixed on the table. “Picking up where we left off seven years ago just isn’t possible. We have to get to know each other all over again.”

“Wrong!” Pascal declared. “You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she said hotly, starting to get angry now. The technician had no clue how Cheria was feeling.

“Even easier for you to do,” the girl with the two-tone hair said with a smile, not at all intimidated by Cheria’s glare.

“Okay then. If it’s so easy for us to carry on as if the last seven years never even happened, why don’t you tell us what we’re missing, little miss genius?” Cheria stared at the older girl in challenge, sure she’d shut her up now.

“It’s simple,” Pascal said, meeting her glare with a smile. “You should sleep together.” Cheria felt like her entire body was on fire, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Asbel’s jaw drop. She purposefully turned so he was out of her line of sight entirely.

“E-excuse me?!” she shrieked, her face beet red. “Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?”

“Nope,” the other girl replied casually. “I’m serious. You two used to be as close as close could be when you were kids, right?” Cheria nodded reluctantly. “And you want to get back there, right? You want to fix your relationship and get as close as you were before, if not closer?” Another half-hearted nod. “Then if talking isn’t working, why not try sex? Nothing brings people closer together than that!” 

Cheria was floored. What kind of logic was that, and how was she supposed to explain how flawed it was? Before she could figure out where to even begin, Pascal left with a wave. With her chance to put the other girl in her place denied, Cheria could only sit there reeling over the bizarre turn her day had taken. She stared at the wall, steadfastly refusing to look across at Asbel.

“So, uh, that was crazy, huh?” he finally said. 

“Yeah,” she said faintly, still not daring to look in his direction. “Crazy.”

Crazy was a very apt word to describe what had just happened. The very idea was preposterous!

So why was she so flustered? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t shake the mental image of Asbel picking her up in his arms, throwing her down on the bed, and…and…

“Crazy,” she repeated again, rubbing her thighs together underneath the table.

\--

“Cheria? You wanted to see me?”

“I did, Asbel.” She gave herself one last look in the mirror and then took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart. “Come in.”

The door to her room at the inn opened, and Asbel stepped inside. She and Pascal originally were sharing a room as per usual, but when Cheria nervously asked her if she could have the room to herself for awhile, Pascal had smiled, given her a wink and said she would get her own room for the night. It seemed she’d understood what Cheria was planning without needing to be told.

“Hey, what’s up?” Asbel asked, giving her a friendly smile. Cheria opened her mouth to respond and then snapped it closed just as quickly. How could she put all that she was feeling into words? Try as she might, she hadn’t been able to dismiss Pascal’s shocking suggestion. Other than when she’d been drawn into dangerous battles that demanded her complete focus, she’d been able to think of little else for the past week.

Cheria wanted to get her friendship with Asbel back, that was true, but there was more to it than that. He had been her first crush. It had been completely innocent back then of course, a mere childish fancy of a young girl. She’d been sure it was solidly behind her, that he meant nothing to her anymore after their many years apart. But after Pascal’s “advice” had gotten her mind moving in that direction, she had been forced to confront the fact that Asbel had grown up quite well while he was away. Her childhood friend had gotten _hot._ Had her childhood crush grown into a more adult interest? Did she want to be his friend again, or did she want something more than that? Or was this simple lust, something she just needed to get out of her system before they could return to their normal dynamic? 

She didn’t have any of the answers, nor did she have the slightest idea how to explain her jumbled thoughts and feelings to Asbel. So she decided to let her actions say what she could not put into words. She crossed the room, grabbed him by the collar of his long-sleeved green shirt and pulled him closer to her. Cheria closed her eyes, leaned in and did something she’d fantasized about as an eleven year old girl.

She wasn’t eleven years old anymore though, nor was he. If they’d kissed back then it probably would’ve been a quick, clueless peck on the lips, but she desired more now. She held herself in place and continued to move her lips against his, enjoying the kiss and needing more of it. Asbel seemed to feel the same way. At first he’d just stood there passively, likely frozen in shock, but soon enough he got over his surprise and began to kiss her back. His arms wrapped around her body and hugged her against him, causing her to grab onto the material of his shirt with both fists and squeeze, Showing boldness she hadn’t expected but very much appreciated, his tongue came out to run across her lips. Her lips parted automatically, and his tongue invaded her mouth and sought out her own. She was convinced Asbel hadn’t expected any of this to happen and was honestly caught by surprise, but apparently that wasn’t going to stop him from going along with it. 

They stood there kissing the middle of the room for quite some time, but it still felt far too brief for Cheria when they were forced to part for air. He looked gorgeous, standing there panting and trying to catch his breath while he stared at her. She didn’t know what this was or where it was heading, but she knew she was nowhere near ready to stop.

“Don’t ask me what this means,” she said, putting her thoughts out there before he could even ask the question. “I don’t know. Let’s just keep going and see where it takes us, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, nodding at her. “Whatever you want.”

What she wanted was to get him out of his clothes. Her hands went straight for his pants, undoing them and working them down his legs. She knelt down in front of him to remove his shoes and pull his pants off completely. Once those were out of the way she made short work of his underwear, moving with a confidence and excitement that she hadn’t anticipated. Another thing she hadn’t anticipated was the sheer size of what she’d just revealed.

Though this was to be her first time doing anything sexual with another person, Cheria knew enough about how it worked to have a pretty good idea of what to expect. At least that’s what she’d thought, but nothing she had read or been taught could have prepared her for how large Asbel was. She’d hoped he would be big enough to please her, and it was safe to say that wasn’t going to be an issue. If anything she might have the opposite problem. How was something that damn big supposed to fit inside of her?!

That was a concern for later though. Before she took on that daunting task, there was something else she’d heard about and wanted to try.

“Oh!” Asbel gasped, stunned as her tongue slithered from the base to the tip of his cock. It was a long journey, given his size, but she got there eventually. When she did reach her destination she batted the head with her tongue, then gave it a series of quick, wet kisses. It was her understanding that the tip was the most sensitive part of a man’s penis, so she reasoned it was a good idea to pay it special attention at first. Judging by how loud he was moaning, it seemed her knowledge was accurate. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked, and he groaned and clenched his fists at his side. It was going very well so far, but Cheria felt it was time to move beyond the head.

She’d read how much men enjoyed having their penises sucked on, and had decided it would be a good way for them to start. While she hadn’t been expecting him to have quite so much for her to suck, she was determined to give it her best shot. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head marginally, taking a bit of his dick into her mouth.

Cheria continued to work diligently, moving her head back and forth and sucking as much of his cock as she could manage. Unfortunately for own pride, she wasn’t able to get as far down as she’d really like before hitting her limit. He simply had so much cock, too much for her little mouth to take, at least this time. She silently vowed to herself that she’d keep working, keep improving, until one day she’d be able to take him all. If the logical part of her mind was still functioning, it might have reminded her that they hadn’t discussed what any of this meant, and whether or not there would be repeat performances after today was very much still undecided. She was too consumed by lust to worry about such trivial things though.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who was disappointed at her inability to take more of him down. Asbel grunted and thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock far deeper than she’d been able to take him and making her gag. He froze, and when she looked up at him he was staring at her with wide, panicked eyes. It was then that she realized he hadn’t meant to do that, that it had been a thoughtless, lust-fuelled push for more that he’d done instinctively, rather than a conscious decision, Now that he’d realized what his body had done without his brain’s input, he was afraid he was about to be punished. 

While it was true he had surprised her, and she’d experienced a moment of panic when he pushed deeper and forced her to gag, she hadn’t hated it nearly as much as he was likely afraid she did. She didn’t hate it at all; in fact, she wanted more of it. But he very clearly wasn’t going to give her more of it unless she found some way to let him know what she was looking for. How could she do that with her mouth stuffed full of his cock, leaving her unable to ask for more?

Once again, she decided to let actions do her speaking for her. Before he could pull back or apologize, she reached up and took his hands in hers. She brought them to rest on the top of her head, hoping he’d understand. When all he did was tilt his head and look at her curiously, she realized he needed a more obvious signal. She put her hands on top of his, moved them around to the back of her head and pushed her own head forward onto his cock, remaining pressed down in place until slowly pulling back. Once she was back where she’d started she rearranged their hands so it was now him alone with his hands buried in her pink hair. She crossed her own arms behind her back submissively, hoping she’d now done enough for him to get the message.

Asbel’s hands tightened in her hair and he pulled her forward into a thrust, proving that he’d understood her loud and clear. Now that he knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid of any backlash, he seemed to let go of whatever restraint he’d been holding onto and give in to his desires. He really started to get into it, tugging on her hair and pulling her along as he stuffed his cock down her throat as deep and fast as he could. Cheria could only kneel there with her hands behind her back and submissively take it all. Her gag reflex was triggered over and over again as his obscenely large cock rammed down her mouth and into her throat at a rate she was completely unable to handle. Drool escaped her lips and ran down her chin, and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t get enough of it. Kneeling there in front of her old friend while he fucked her face made her feel sexy, wanton and desired. Asbel had grown into a very polite, considerate young man. Seeing the way he was losing all control here in this inn, and knowing it was her that was drawing this aggressive, selfish side of him out into the open had Cheria feeling more aroused than at any other point in her life. She uncrossed her arms and brought her right hand around to rub at her pussy underneath her lilac miniskirt. It wasn’t nearly enough, not with her panties in the way. She couldn’t wait to get those panties off and fuck him for real, but she resolved to stay where she was and settle for whatever stimulation she could bring herself right now. She’d offered herself up to Asbel, allowing him to fuck her face as hard, as fast and for as long as he wanted, and she wasn’t about to back out now just because she was horny as hell.

The young man kept going, hips thrusting forward, hands pulling on her pink hair and moving her head in time with his cock. His balls smacked against her chin repeatedly, proving just how roughly he was fucking her face. Cheria was content to stay where she was for as long as Asbel wanted. If he wanted to keep going until he came, she was more than prepared to swallow as much of his sperm as her throat would allow her to, and she’d worry about getting him hard again after he was done. That didn’t wind up being necessary though. Maybe he’d noticed how frantically her hand was rubbing between her legs and decided to take mercy on her, or maybe he was just as eager to get those panties off of her and fuck her for real. Either way, he pulled her head off of his cock and took a step back. With her mouth and throat finally unobstructed, she coughed and sucked in deep, shaky breaths. 

Despite how roughly he’d just been fucking her face, Asbel was still the considerate young man he’d grown into during his years away. He bent down to retrieve a kerchief from his pants, which he then used to wipe away all the drool that had run down her chin and the tears that had spilled from her eyes. She beamed at him, amazed at his ability to be so sweet moments after being so rough.

“You okay?” he asked. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

“It was perfect,” she said. “But not as perfect as it’s going to be when you rip these clothes off of me, throw me down on the bed and fuck me for real.”

Asbel’s eyes lit up, both at the uncharacteristic vulgarity and at what it represented. He helped her up to her feet and they began to work together on getting her out of her clothes. He removed her blue brooch and set it on the desk carefully, but was far less careful as he peeled her red and white shirt off and unhooked her bra. While he took a moment to stare at, and then playfully squeeze her bared breasts, she finished pulling her miniskirt and panties down her legs and setting them aside. She was just about to begin unrolling her thigh high stockings when he suddenly reached down and grabbed her hands.

“No, wait!” he said hurriedly. She paused and frowned at him, confused. “Leave them on.”

Cheria laughed as it clicked into place. “So you have a fetish for stockings, Asbel?” she asked, smirking at him.

“Just yours,” he said, grinning back at her. “Didn’t even know I did until right now, to be honest. But you look so damn sexy right now, Cheria.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” She didn’t bother hiding her pleased smile. She’d had several men compliment her appearance, but hearing _Asbel_ call her sexy thrilled her to the core. “The thigh highs stay, then.” She tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, and he raised his arms and allowed her to pull it off of him. Now he was as naked as she was. More, actually, since she still had her black ribbons in her hair, not to mention those black thigh highs he seemed to love so much.

He scooped her into his arms without another word and tossed her onto her bed just like she’d described. She licked her lips as she watched him climb onto the bed, his massive cock still every bit as hard as it had been before. That thing was actually going to go inside her! The thought should have been intimidating, but all she felt was eager anticipation.

“Do you want me to, y’know, return the favor?” he asked, stopping and looking between her legs. The mental image of Asbel with his head between her legs was so erotic she nearly said yes, but they’d both been waiting too long for the real thing.

“Some other time,” she said. “I need you inside me.”

That was all he needed to hear. He scooted forward on his knees, and she spread her legs wide to give him easy access. He rubbed his cock against her entrance a few times, making her groan in need. Just when she was about to beg him to get on with it, she felt the head of his cock slide into her pussy.

This was the thing she’d been preparing for, the moment that had constantly been lingering in the back of her head ever since Pascal planted the seed. But none of her fantasies could have ever compared to the reality of feeling Asbel’s dick pushing into her. He was so massive, both longer and thicker than any whispered stories or educational books had hinted at. It was a strange feeling, having him pushing inside of her, but it wasn’t all that painful. She would describe it as slightly uncomfortable at most. Maybe his passage was being made easier by how wet she was for him.

He moved in and out rather slowly at first, probably not wanting to overwhelm her right away and also still getting used to all of this himself. She appreciated and understood that, but she hadn’t dreamed about making slow, sweet love with him. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She had dreamed about that once or twice, but it wasn’t what she wanted right now. What she wanted, what she needed, was the same feeling she’d had when he was fucking her face without a care in the world.

“Harder, Asbel,” she demanded. “Give it to me harder! Fuck me!”

Those words ignited something in her childhood friend, something powerful and primal. What had been tentative, exploratory movements became hard, forceful drives, his cock working in and out at a blistering pace. No one would ever mistake this with lovemaking; he was fucking her, plain and simple. He gave her no time to think, no time to cope, just hammering into her, filling her up more deeply than she’d known was possible. Cheria’s large breasts bounced with every collision, and their hypnotizing movement drew Asbel’s attention. He held her tits in his hands, squeezing and playing with them even as he continued to push his cock into and out of her at a feverish pace. It was exactly what Cheria needed.

“YES!” she shouted. “Just like that, Asbel! Just like that! Keep fucking me!”

His hands moved from her breasts to her legs, rubbing along her black thigh highs. To her shock and disappointment, he suddenly pulled out of her. She needn’t have worried though, because he was just taking it upon himself to change their position up. He picked her legs up off of the bed and raised them all the way up over her head, nearly folding her in half. Then he reinserted his cock and got right back to fucking her.

Cheria’s mouth hung open. She hadn’t known her body was even capable of bending like this, yet here she was, legs above her head and getting fucked stupid by the boy she’d crushed on as a kid. Who knew that sweet little Asbel would grow up to become a man powerful enough to do this, to fuck her senseless with a fervor she’d never dreamed of even in her wildest fantasies? He was giving her everything she could’ve hoped for and more, and that included the most amazing climax of her young life. Her fumbling, amateurish attempts at self-pleasure had never brought her anything even approaching the toe-curling, mind-blowing orgasm that shot through her as her old friend bent her in half and fucked her with his enormous cock. She wanted to scream, to cry out, to tell him how wonderful all of this felt, but all she could manage to do was moan and whine pitifully.

“Coming, Cheria!” he said. He was giving her enough time to tell him to pull out if that’s what she wanted. Her only response was to look up at him and moan even louder.

He gave a few more hard, deep thrusts and then stayed in place, his cock still buried inside of her as he began to cum. Cheria bit her lip and closed her eyes at the feeling of his seed filling her up. That had not been part of her plan, but she hadn’t been able to resist in the heat of the moment. She could feel no regret, only elation and amazement at what they’d just done. She’d had high hopes for how this would go, but Asbel had shattered even her wildest expectations. Letting him cum inside of her just seemed right and natural, a fitting conclusion. That probably didn’t make any logical sense, but she wasn’t about to argue with her own hidden desires right now.

“Wow,” Asbel said, pulling his softened prick out of her slowly and flopping down on the bed beside her. Cheria’s legs, now released, came back down to rest on the bed as well. Between him pulling out of her and her legs coming back down below her where they belonged, a large amount of his semen had spilled out , much of it pooling on the bed beneath her. She could still feel a considerable amount inside of her pussy, however. He’d filled her up good.

“Wow,” she agreed, looking over at him. His hands were behind his head, which was resting on one of her pillows as he regained his strength. Her eyes trailed over his sweaty, surprisingly well-muscled chest (he was a man now, not a boy, as he’d just proved beyond reproach), down his abs and towards his lower body. His legs were spread, giving her a good look at his cock. It was flaccid now, but still made for a damn impressive sight. It was now shiny thanks to both of their orgasms.

Cheria knew she should feel tired to the bone after everything they’d just done. She should want nothing more than to curl up on her bed and take a nap. But one look between Asbel’s legs, and all she wanted was more.

She rolled onto her belly, situating herself between his spread legs and eyeing his shaft. How could she get him ready to go again, and quickly? Another blowjob would probably do the trick, but she was in the mood to try something new. After thinking about it for a moment the answer seemed obvious. He’d shown considerable interest in her chest pretty much from the moment he’d gotten her bra off. It was time to make use of two of her biggest assets.

“Huh?” Asbel said, looking and sounding surprised as she squeezed her breasts together around his shaft. “You still want more?”

“I do,” she said. “I hope there aren’t any complaints.”

“No, definitely not. If you can make it hard again, it’s all yours.”

That sounded like a challenge to her, and it was one she didn’t plan on failing. After deciding a slight adjustment was in order in the name of optimization, she used her hands to push his legs closer together and then straddled him by his knees. Then she bent over and took his dick back between her breasts. 

She immediately knew she’d made the right decision; it was much easier this way. Cheria worked her breasts around his cock, surrounding it in soft flesh. When she glanced up at him she saw how avidly he was watching her every movement. His fascination with her boobs continued. She had a feeling it would be really fun to settle in and do this exclusively, just keep jerking him between her big breasts until he exploded all over her, showering her in his cum. That was an idea she was going to keep in the back of her mind for sure, but right now this was being done solely to get him hard again so he could be back inside of her as soon as possible.

It didn’t take long for her efforts to be rewarded. She felt his cock begin to stir between her breasts, and she kept going with her titjob until he was back at full power. She squeezed his erection between her breasts, staring at it and licking her lips, feeling proud for a job well done. And now it was time for her reward.

Since she was already sort of straddling him, it would be a short and effortless trip to get on top and take his cock inside of her. She was all set to do that very thing when Asbel’s hands reached down and cupped the cheeks of her large ass. He hadn’t paid much attention to her prominent rear end until that very moment. There were times she felt slightly self-conscious about how big her booty had become as her body matured, but feeling Asbel’s hands roaming her butt and lingering there made her feel proud of her curvaceous form. It also gave her an idea, one which was undoubtedly her naughtiest yet. It was the dirtiest thought she’d ever had, something that she never would have thought she’d consider. But in that moment it felt natural.

Asbel had already taken her mouth and her pussy. That left just one more hole for him to claim. 

As planned, she scooted up slightly from her previous position. He smiled as she straddled him more fully, but then looked confused when she didn’t slide down onto him with her vagina as he’d obviously expected. The confusion turned to alarm when he felt the head of his prick slip into her rear.

“Wait, isn’t that the wrong hole?” he asked, frowning at her. 

“No, it’s not,” she said, holding his shaft steady with her hand as she very carefully lowered herself down onto him. “You’re right where I want you to be.”

Cheria only possessed limited knowledge about anal sex. Most sources of information either neglected to mention the topic at all or covered it in only the vaguest of terms. It wasn’t considered something a ‘proper’ lady would ever participate in, and just about anyone who knew her would be scandalized if they knew she was in the process of taking Asbel’s dick in her ass. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

Even with the limited knowledge she’d picked up, one thing was obvious: she needed to be cautious. That would’ve been true even with a penis of average size, so Asbel’s monster meant she had to be even more vigilant about how fast she went and how deep she tried to take him. Being on top made this easier, because she was in complete control of it all.

She ever so slowly eased herself down, leaving herself plenty of time to adjust to the very foreign, strange feeling of taking a cock up her ass. The look of awe in Asbel’s eyes made all the effort worth it in her mind. 

Once she felt a little more comfortable, she began to ride him. It wasn’t a fast or wild ride; she’d definitely be moving her body up and down far more rapidly if he was in her vagina. Even still, she felt like she deserved plenty of praise. Most girls wouldn’t have dared to even attempt this, especially with a cock like Asbel’s, but she had done it and was getting into it.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, agreeing with her. “Cheria, that feels amazing!”

“Not too bad on this end either,” she commented. It wasn’t even a lie. The longer she had his dick in her ass, the more comfortable she got and the more enjoyable it felt. She had done this mainly to blow Asbel’s mind, to give him something he never would’ve expected and probably would never get from anyone else. But she was honestly starting to derive some pleasure from the act herself. She picked up her pace, raising and lowering her ass on his cock more steadily. He grunted and reached out to fondle her breasts. That felt just fine, but Cheria wanted him to give her some help elsewhere. She took one of his hands and led it between her legs, guiding him towards her clit.

“Rub it, please,” she whined. She could’ve just done it herself, but she wanted his hands on her, wanted him to learn the best ways to touch her so he’d know just what to do next time. Whatever their relationship was now, whatever it might eventually become, the one thing Cheria could say with absolute certainty was this was not going to be the last time the two of them fucked. Maybe their friendship had been strained by all those years apart, but their bodies were undeniably compatible. She couldn’t imagine anyone else fucking her as well as Asbel was, and she hoped he felt the same way about her.

He got into it quickly, paying attention to the light circular rubbing motions she showed him and mimicking them quite well with his own larger, rougher fingers. Soon enough she was able to pull her own hand away and let him handle her clit on his own, leaving her free to concentrate solely on her anal ride.

Cheria moved her curvaceous body atop him, feeling his huge cock stretch her tight back passage. Despite the snug fit, she was now riding him hard enough to make her big pale breasts bounce. She let out these little half gasp, half moans with every descent, and her noises increased in decibel as he kept rubbing her clit. When she’d started she expected to get him off quickly, figuring he’d only last for a few minutes inside her butt once she eased him in and actually began to move, but that wasn’t proving to be the case. As was quickly becoming a habit today, he was surpassing her expectations. 

With the unusual but enjoyable feeling of her first bout of anal sex combined with Asbel’s fingers circling her clit and getting better at it by the second, she felt herself rapidly approaching an unexpected second climax.

“Just a little more,” she panted, looking down at him pleadingly. She hadn’t believed she’d be orgasming again today, but now that it was so close she was desperate for him to hold on long enough to see her through to completion. “Please, Asbel, just a little more! I’m so close!”

“Me too!” he said, closing his eyes and biting his lip. She could see the way his neck tensed against the pillow. She’d have known he was very close too even if he hadn’t told her. Thankfully he didn’t forget about her pleasure despite everything he was feeling. His fingers continued to rub at her clit, and he was already getting good enough at it to rival how it felt when she played with herself. All of this was as new to him as it was to her, but Asbel was a quick learner.

Cheria threw her head back and screamed, not caring if Pascal heard her from the next room over. It felt way too good to hold back, and it’s not like Pascal didn’t know what they were up to already. Asbel hit his peak seconds after she did. His fingers left her clit, both of his hands grasping at her hips as his cock began to blow.

In all the times she’d pictured what this day might look like since Pascal first put the idea in her head, feeling his cum shoot inside her butt had never been part of the fantasy. Now she couldn’t imagine why. All of the prudes who looked down on anal sex didn’t know what they were missing.

She could feel him leaking out of her ass as she pulled herself off of his cock and lay down on her side. Usually she’d fret about the mess she was making of the bed, but that was already a lost cause after everything they’d just done. Whoever came in to change the sheets after they checked out was going to have visible proof of how thoroughly she’d been fucked. That thought excited Cheria more than it probably should have.

Asbel curled up behind her, loosely wrapping his arm around her midsection as they began to drift off to sleep. Cheria smiled and closed her eyes. She still didn’t know what the future held for her and Asbel. Was this a purely physical thing, a fling that would eventually peter out? Or were they destined to be together forever, just like she’d dreamed about when she was a little girl? That remained to be seen. 

One thing was for sure: she’d be singing Pascal’s praises from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
